The present invention is directed to a submergence system. The invention can be employed in processes and apparatus for producing molten materials by electrolysis of their salts where the metal is lighter than the electrolyte. The invention can also be employed in processes and apparatus for producing molten materials not relying on electrolysis systems, one non-limiting example being a scrap submergence system.
Electrolytic cells for producing magnesium metal from MgCl2 are well known and widely employed in present-day commercial practice. Typically, in such a cell, the MgCl2 is dissolved in a molten salt electrolyte comprising a mixture of alkali metal and alkaline earth metal chlorides. Magnesium metal deposits in molten state on cell cathode(s) and chlorine gas is generated at anode(s) within a cell chamber; since both the metal and the gas are lighter than the electrolyte, both migrate upwardly. The magnesium metal is transported to a locality outside the cell chamber for collection and periodic removal, while the chlorine gas is separately collected and withdrawn above the cell chamber.
As more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,563 (“the '563 patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference, an electrolytic cell can include a main chamber that holds molten salt electrolyte containing dissolved MgCl2. As free electrons are introduced to the molten salt electrolyte, which includes the MgCl2, the dissolved MgCl2 reacts in the electrolytic cell to form molten magnesium and chlorine gas. Accordingly, to produce more molten magnesium the MgCl2 must be replenished. A known way of replenishing the MgCl2 is by introducing MgCl2 particulates through a conduit that discharges the particulates into the molten salt electrolyte bath. As shown in the '563 patent, a vertical screw feeder can deliver the particulate MgCl2 through a conduit to the molten salt electrolyte bath that is below the molten magnesium layer. In another embodiment disclosed in the '563 patent, the particulate MgCl2 can be delivered onto a free surface of the molten salt electrolyte bath.
Each of these systems for replenishing the particulate MgCl2 must confront the problem of submerging the particulate MgCl2 into the molten salt electrolyte. The particulate MgCl2 is difficult to submerge into the molten salt electrolyte because of its inherent wetting characteristics as a function of surface tension. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus, system and method to promote the submersion of the MgCl2 particulates into the molten salt electrolyte to replenish the system for producing molten magnesium. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus, system and method to promote the submersion of materials, in general, into a molten liquid to replenish a system that produces molten liquid, or the like.